


Troy's Sapphire Monk

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS BOI HAPPY I SWEAR, Maya seeing another side of the twins, Maybe - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion, Physical Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Troy and Tyreen at each other's throat, Troy's pain, Tyreen wanting to get rid of her but can't, Will mostly focus on Troy and Maya, from a team to enemies, past demons, screw canon, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Troy feels some kind of spark the second he lays eyes on Maya, he can't place it but, wants her, needs her.After kidnapping Maya, Troy makes it clear that she is his rather she agrees or not. But something about him seems to be begging for help.Can Maya possible save Troy from himself, or worse, Tyreen?
Relationships: Maya/Troy Calypso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while and I'm glad I finally got to it, I'm gonna try to stick with this to the end, I have a good feeling about this fic. I've always loved Troy and Maya even though they only shared like twelve seconds of screen time together. I just think that if the Raiders managed to get Troy away from Tyreen, and Maya lived, they would have at least become friends.

It all started with the Vault of the Rampager, there she stood with some shrimp next to her, her long blue bangs blew in the air, even though there wasn’t any. 

The kid started running her mouth, Troy responded, Tyreen said something stupid and inaccurate, he corrected her, like he often had to, he disclosed he wanted his fair share of energy, as usual Tyreen made a big deal about it, the kid opened her mouth again and Tyreen thought better of it. But what the kid said this time made him chuckle. 

“You wha-” Tyreen was cut off by her own laughter. “Is that how you think this works, honey, you’re not even gonna leave this place.” In the blink of an eye Tyreen has teleported to the snot nosed brat and grabbed her in her signature choke hold. She pulsed the blue hair siren to the ground. 

She didn’t take that well, she PhaseLocked Troy and pulled him her way, she right hooked him right in the stomach and put him in a head lock. 

“Put. Her. Down” She hissed out as she tightened her arm around Troy’s neck. 

Tyreen looked annoyed at the fact her brother allowed himself to get caught, but she let the girl drop to the floor, reluctantly. 

“That’s what I thought.” She made a humpf sound before Troy reached his siren had up to her siren arm. Immediately she felt pain shooting up her arm and spreading through her core. His tattoos were glowing while the blue haired woman’s were slowly fading. 

Tyreen looked confused, then intrigued as she watched her brother take the older woman’s powers. The little brat on the other hand opened her mouth again. 

“No, Maya!” She screamed. 

_So her name is Maya, pretty name. _Troy thought as he drained her.__

__“Ava, don’t.” Maya warned as she fought to stay conscious._ _

__Ava ignored her mentor’s advice and stood to run towards before Tyreen pulsed her to the side and slowly approached her brother and the soon to be dead blue haired siren._ _

__As Ava looked at her mentor from her position on the ground, Maya mustered the strength to give her one last warning. “Be ready.” She uttered before passing out, presumingly dead by Tyreen and Ava._ _

__Ava stared in horror at the unconscious body of her mentor, left arm now completely bare. “NO!” She pulled out an SMG and aimed it at Troy, but suddenly she’s floating in the air in a purple-ish blue bubble, Maya’s bubble._ _

__“I thought you could only Take from me.” Tyreen said in a confused voice that is uncharacteristic for her._ _

__“I guess its...any siren.” He said look at his tattooed arm, his marks glowing brightly and throbbing with power._ _

__“Come on, we got what we came for.” Tyreen actually looked uncomfortable._ _

__Troy looked down at Maya, he didn’t know why, but he scooped her up with his cybernetic arm and put her over his shoulder. “Yeah, and a lot more.” He looked back at his glowing fingers._ _

__Then he turned to Ava, who was surprisingly quiet in her magic prison. “And hey, if the siren thing ever works out for you?” He made a call me motion and a clicking sound with his teeth then immediately regretted it, making a face of disappointment to himself and shaking his head._ _

__Tyreen looked more and more unhappy as she put her hand on Troy’s metal elbow and PhaseWalked them back home, the Cathedral of the Twin Gods._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure what this editing system is, bolding and italicizing is so unreasonably difficult. I switched over to rich text and that seems to work, but I'm still not sure how exactly. I'm working on it since I've never used that version before.

_ Where am I, fuck why does my arm and head hurt so damn  _ _ much? _ Maya slowly opens her eyes and blink the pain behind her eyes away. She doesn’t recognize this place, it’s neither her room from Athenas nor Sanctuary 3. She quickly sits up in a panic, which is a mistake. She collapses back onto the bed and groans in pain and nausea. 

The door to the room she’s in swings open and she turns her head to see Troy Calypso looking at her smugly. “I see you’re  finally awake, Maya.”

“How do you-”  _ That’s right, Ava yelled my name back at the vault. Speaking of Ava... _

“What did you do to the girl that was with me?” She hisses with little  strength thanks to the pain in her head.

“You mean that annoying brat? What was her name, Eda? Emma? An-”

“You piece of shit.” Maya uses all her strength to sit up against the wall on the side of her.”

“Whoa feisty, I like that in a woman.” He approaches her and marvels at the fact she can still barely move. He caresses one of her bangs and pulls her forward by her hair.

“Left get a few things straight Vault Thief, you have no power here, so you will do what we say, and we’ll let you live. You don’t go anywhere without me, you show respect, call us  GodKing and  GodQueen , and you fight for us. Am I clear?” Troy smirks.

There is a _ pffffttt _ , then full on laughter. Like, deep from the gut laughter, like, holy shit that’s real funny right there.

“Oh God, oh man, dude do you hear yourself?  ** Obey my every command or else. ** I mean are you for real?” Maya wipes her eyes on her shoulders. “ What are you  gonna do? Kill me? The Raiders will fight on to defeat you and your sister, you already took my powers. There nothing else you can really do to mean besides that.”

Troy growls and yanks on her bangs until they are nose to nose. “Listen here bitch, you’re not in a position to make jokes, your fate is in our hands, so unless you want us to kill your little blue haired brat, you’ll follow instructions.”

_ They have Ava?! _ Maya swallows and yanks her head away.  _ There's no way that’s possible, but if it is? I  _ _ have to _ _ save her. _ “I’m not fighting against my  family, I don’t give a damn what you do to me. But I’ll behave...as best I can.” 

Troy huffs and releases her hair. “ Oh you will, I’ll make sure of it.” He turns and heads towards the door before stopping. “Oh yeah, welcome to the COV, your new home.” He cackles as he leaves.

Tyreen paces the length of the throne room in deep thought, she never does this, the pacing part.

“Why does he want to keep her, what purpose does she serve to us?”

Trying to figure this out pissed  Tyreen off, this woman has no powers therefore she is useless, even if she still had her powers, she refused to join the family. Is Troy using her as a punching bag? A ragdoll? A sex  slave ?

“ Ew .”  Tyreen shakes her head and plops down on her throne. _ Is this  _ _ some kind of hostage _ _ strategy? Give us what we  _ _ want, _ _ or we’ll kill your friend? Who does that anymore, just kill  _ _ her. _

Just then Troy walks into the throne room and collapses into his throne chair. “Fuck she’s annoying.” He groans.

“Then why didn’t you kill her?’  Tyreen rolls her eyes and flips her bangs out of her face.

“Because  Tyreen , we need her alive to make the Vault Thieves more cooperative. Leaving her alive will also make them act sloppy and desperate to save her, they’ll slip up over and over until they’re all dead. And the  views Ty, the views!”

Troy is doing that thing were his voice gets loud when he’s excited, but that’s only in private, so thank them that nobody else is in the room.

“Okay fine, I do like views, and watching the Crimson Losers run around like idiots. But she’s your responsibility since you’re the one who brought her  here. ”  Tyreen narrows her eyes at him to indicate she’s serious.

“Okay yeesh,  ain’t gotta give me that face.” He lifts his hands in defense. “Don’t worry, I made it very clear that she has no choice but to follow our orders.” He grins as he looks at his marked hand that houses her powers.

“Good, but just to be clear, if she steps out of line, you have to kill  her, or I will.”  Tyreen folds her arms and slouches in her seat.

“Yeah  yeah whatever, I’ll break her in so I won’t have to, having her around could be fun.” He licks his lips and leans head back against his throne as he begins to daydream about all the ways he can train Maya.

“ Ew .”  Tyreen scrunches her face and shudders.

** One  ** ** Sanctuary **

Ava stands on the bridge with red eyes, after the Vault Hunters left the vault of the  Rampager , they saw Ava on the floor  cradling Maya’s book.

“They he killed her, then took her body, who knows what they’re doing with it.” Ava sniffles and clutches Maya’s book to her chest.

“We didn’t make it out in time, Troy stole Maya’s powers.” Moze looks down at the floor in shame.” 

“I’m sorry Lilith, we lost a sister.” Amara says quietly and looks to the side while Zane and Fl4k’s head hang low.

“I....” Lilith makes a pained face and stifles her tears.

“Say something.” Ava yells. “Maya died opening the vault for you, the least you can do is acknowledge it and apologize for sending her to her death.”

“There's actually a chance she’s alive, and Lilith is not responsible for Maya’s death. She wished to accompany her to the vault, remember? You were there Ava.” Tannis states, no point in throwing blame where it doesn’t belong.

“But she...I... aarrrgghh !” She turns and runs off to her room, emotions are at an all-time high right now.

“I know Ava is upset, we all are, but we can’t let ourselves be distracted. We still have to get to all the vaults before the Calypsos do, we’ll honor her memory by kicking their asses.” Lilith can’t hide the waver in her voice. She’s doing all she can to hold back tears.

“Again, we are not sure if she has passed or not, there’s still a chance that she’s out there. Even if a wall of  deranged lunatics  stands between her and us.” Tannis puts a hand on Lilith’s shoulder to reassure her.

“We’ll  get’er back if that’s the case, ye can count on us Commander.” Zane smirks  confidentially .

“Yeah well, let’s focus on getting to Eden-6 first. If Maya is out there, we’ll find out.” Lilith sighs. “Let’s get over there and meet Wainwright Jacobs.”

** Back in the Cathedral **

Maya is forced into psycho attire to better fit the COV aesthetic, she huffs at  Tyreen who seems to be enjoying her displeasure.

“You know Superfan, that actually looks good on you. Way better than your original outfit.”  Tyreen chuckles  and flips her hair like the fucking E-girl she is.

“Superfan? Really? Nobody with common sense cares enough about you to even be a normal fan. And if I’m stuck here with  you assholes the least you can do is learn my name, which you already know.” She shakes her head as she examines herself in a body length mirror, she looks horrible. The only thing the twins could get Maya to do was change into these clothes, there was no tattooing, no cutting her hair, and defiantly no brain washing bullshit. She may not have her powers anymore, but that didn’t stop her from throwing hands, elbows, and knees.

“Bitch please,  eeeeverybody loves  Tyreen the  GodQueen .”  Tyreen shakes her hips.

“Like I said, common sense.” Maya huffs.

“Stop moaning and groaning and be thankful we were merciful enough to spare you, you should be on your knees singing praises to us. Thanking us for sparing your miserable life.”  Tyreen scrunches her nose.

“Kiss my ass bitch.” Maya spat.

“That’s it, I’m killing you!”  Tyreen storms towards with energy swirling around her hand just to be stopped by Troy.

“Remember Ty, the views.” He tsks at his sister and puts her down. “Besides, you said she was my responsibility, so let me take care of her.”

“Fine.” His sister grumbles.

Troy traps Maya between himself and the wall behind her. “Now apologize, monk.”

She refuses to be intimidated by him. “You can kiss my ass too asswipe.” 

Troy frowns and backhands her. He grabs ahold of her hair and drags her up to eye level. “Let’s try that ago okay, apologize to my sister. Now.” 

Maya shivers in his grasp, he has her hair in his  prostatic, so the extra pressure sends an ache from her scalp all the way down her spine. “ Fffuck you.” She spits in his face.

Troy tchs and punches her in the stomach like she did to in back at the vault. She gasps as she doubles over and pukes on the floor. “Looks like you’re  gonna be a hard one to train. But it might be fun.” He grabs her hair again and drags her to his room, there's no way the twins are giving her a room of her own.

“At least he’s taking this seriously.”  Tyreen shrugs and calls in a fanatic to entertain her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines of this story might be similar to that of the game but its okay, it's okay. Calm down! Since this story is mostly focused on Troy and Maya I guess my brain is forcing me to save my originality for them. (shrugs) Whoops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult simply because motivation left me in the middle of it. :')

This is the second time in one day were Maya has awoken with a pounding in her head, but this time there’s an added pain from her stomach. Great.

She sits up to see that she’s in a different room from before, red painted walls, lush black fur carpet, huge work bench in the corner of the room, what looks to be four prototype cybernetic arms. This is clearly Troy’s rooms.

“God that smell.” Maya pinches her nose closed as the smell of cheap cologne and old pizza hit her like a train. “Does this guy never  freshen his room?”

She gets off the bed and looks around, one large window taking up most of the front wall, it’s dark out, indicating Maya has been unconscious for hours. She notices that Troy’s bed is awfully big for a single person, even someone his size doesn’t need ** this  ** much room.

She goes to his nightstand and digs around to see if she can find an echo to hack so she can get a message to Lilith and the others, he has plenty of tools for her goal. However, all she finds and lube, tissue, and dildo.  _ The fuck  _ _ man _ _? _

“ Ew dude . Bacon flavored lube? Why not kiwi or something?” Maya shakes her head and goes into his  closet, he must have something she can use. In the back of his closet she finds a handmade laptop, looks weird but it should still work well enough for her to get a message out.

When she powers it up, she’s taken directly to the desktop. “No password? Cocky bastard.” Now Maya may not be a tech wiz, but she can at least slip a message through the cracks, even if those cracks are made of data.

_ To Lilith and the Crimson Raiders,  _ _ I’m _ _ alive and. _ _..not _ _ safe but alive. I think  _ _ I’m _ _ being held in the Calypso twin’s base, but I  _ _ don’t _ _ know where it is. The twins are trying to get me to fight you guys, but  _ _ don’t _ _ worry,  _ _ there’s _ _ really nothing they can do to me to make that happen. Kick their follower's asses for me. And please find me quickly, it seems horrible here. _

Maya sends the message and prays to the Watcher that it reaches Lilith and is received. She turns off the laptop and puts it back in its spot. After taking a breath she decided to reposition Troy’s shit. She takes each of the four arms and places it in a new location, throws one of his pillows out the window, and pulls out some of his clothes. He wants to train  her, will she’s going to train him too. And seeing as how his room is so messy anyway, he might not even notice the new additions to the floor.

** Back on  ** ** Sanctuary **

The vault hunters are preparing to leave for Eden-6 when each echo gets a notification from Lilith calling them back to the bridge. Clearly this is urgent.

“You think it’s about Wainwright?” Moze asks no one in particular.

“Might be lass, we  bet’a get to the bridge and find out.” Zane holsters his pistol and makes his way to the bridge with the others close behind.

“If the commander requires us to return to her in the middle of a dire situation then  perhaps she has acquired information that will be vital in completing the mission.” Fl4k states.

“Maybe, we should hurry and see what it is.” Amara picks Zane up and marches to the bridge,

“Put me down Amara, I hate heights.” Zane flails and squeaks in terror.

“You were moving to slow, besides, we’re here now.” Amara puts Zane down and he clings to her.

“ Unnecessary .” He frowns.

“Good you’re all here, I just got an anonymous message from an unknown source. It’s Maya! She’s alive and says she hidden in the COV’s base.” Lilith shoots off before anyone has the chance to really settle into the room. 

“W-wait really, Maya is alive, oh thank God.” Amara clasps her hands together like a kid. “Let’s go to the Calypso’s base and get her back.”

“That’s the thing, she doesn’t know where they are, she had to make the message short, but I’m sure if she knew where she  was she would have told us.” Lilith bit her thumb nail and paces. “And if the twins come to Eden-6 they more than likely won’t bring Maya.”

“Let us exterminate the vermin on Eden-6 Commander, if the Calypsos show then we’ll obliterate them as well.” Fl4k nods to Lilith.

“If Maya contacts you again you can echo us.” Moze says. “But for  now, let’s get down there and fuck shit up.”

“Right, be careful Vault Hunters, stay safe.” Lilith watches them leave and lets out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. “Hang in there Maya, we’ll find you.”

** At the Cathedral **

Troy is pumping with power, his physical condition may still look small and sickly, but his body is no longer eating itself. He can even do pushups with one hand. 

“ God I feel fucking amazing, and it’s all thanks to you Maya.” He let out a husky chuckle and started on crunches.

“You’re not welcome you fucking asshole.” She grumbles under her breath. 

“By the way, Ty and I are heading to Eden-6 and you’re coming with us.” He grunts that out thanks to him doing crunches.

“Uh, no.” She leans back on his bed.

“Uh, yes. You don’t have a choice remember.” Troy gets up and towels his face off. “You don’t want us to hurt your friend do you.”

“I don’t believe you actually have her, I would have seen or heard her at least once by now if you did.” She folds her arms and stood her ground. “Plus, what’s the point of me going, I already made it clear that I’m not going to fight. You really can’t make me either.”

Troy makes an irritated noise and turns towards Maya. “You really don’t get it do you? We  are in charge of you, would you rather die instead of obeying and being part of the greatest family in the six  galaxies ?”

“I’m sorry but what’s great about being a part of enormous group of psychos and bandits?” Maya makes a face of disgust.

“Those psychos and bandits pay us to be our meat shields, they worship and protect us, and if you’d stop being so stubborn, they’d do the same for you.” 

“Yeah, no thanks, and I’m not a siren anymore remember?” She waves her  tattooless left arm.

Troy rolls his eyes. “They’ll keep their hands to themselves if I tell them to. So again, you’re coming to Eden-6 whether you think so or not.” He reaches out to grab her and she slips off the bed and quickly twist his arm behind his back.

“You’re  gonna have to fight me then.” She  pushes him onto his bed and backs away.

“ Oh, so you want to  fight? I could kick your ass so easy, but I’ll cut you some slack and won’t use my powers on you.” Troy grins manically.

“You mean MY powers?” Maya gets in a Muay Thai stance and readies herself. “Come at me, bitch!”

Troy growls and lunges at her. She  side steps him and kicks him in the lower leg. He stumbles and  clutches his leg. “You bitch!”

“Come on crybaby, stand up and fight me.” Maya bounces lightly on her toes.

He gets up and jumps at her, she spins around him and elbows him in the side, sending him crashing into his bed. “Come on, get up and fight!” She yells at him. “You act all tough and shit but you’re just a weak  dictator . Now stand up and fight!”

She kicks him in the side then brings her elbow down on his spinal implant. But even after he  screams, she doesn’t stop, she kicks him again, and again, and again until she’s panting.

She looks down at the mess of a man below her, he lays trembling against his bed, spinal implant smashed into his bed, making him bleed. His lower back swollen and already turning purple, she almost felt bad, like she’s gone too far. Then she spits on him. No  length is too far when it  comes to the twins.

“Troy what the hell is all that noise?”  Tyreen comes in to see Maya standing over her battered brother, she short-circuits for a minute. “What...the fuck?”

Maya stands tall over Troy, any fear she might have had is abandoned now, she looks at  Tyreen with a fury no one has ever seen before. “Tyreen...”

Tyreen snaps out of her  stupor . “You piece of shit.” She teleports to Maya and grabs her both the throat. “I’ll fucking end you!”

Maya makes no attempt to get away, no kicking or  punching , no  screaming , she just hangs in  Tyreen’s grip. Staring blanky into her eyes.

A cold shiver  creep down  Tyreen’s spine.  _ Who the hell _ _ reacts like this? _

“Ty....help.” “Troy coughs out. “My implants...”

Tyreen turns her attention to Troy’s bleeding back and tosses Maya aside, she scoops her brother into her arm. “Holy shit, hang on Troy.” She teleports him to their private infirmary and sets him on a bed. “I want every medic in here now!”

Doctors and nurses rush over to look over, while they do  Tyreen teleports to Troy’s room to finish Maya off. She ends up in the middle of the room, but Maya is nowhere to be seen.  Tyreen looks around but is suddenly kneed in the back, she falls forward and Maya jumps on her back and punches her in the back of the head. 

“Get off of me!”  Tyreen screams and teleports from under her, Maya is fast though and spins around to clock  Tyreen in the nose just as she’s reappearing.

Covers her nose and screams, the force from the punch breaks her nose. Blood oozes between her fingers onto her tunic and pants. She glares at Maya through watery eyes to see a look not like before. The grey- ish blue eyes that stare back are full of a rage a someone whose had their whole life fucked up.

“Tell me  Tyreen , what is the endgame here? What do you hope to achieve by opening the Great Vault?” Maya takes a step in her direction. “What happens afterwards? You have all that power, what are you going to do with it? Just go from planet to planet flaunting it?” she takes another step. 

“Stay away from me!”  Tyreen lets out a shrill scream and falls backwards, she hasn’t felt fear in years, yet here she is cowering in front of some powerless nobody. Sweat and blood dripping down her face onto her clothes. When Maya lifts her arm  Tyreen cries out and teleports away. 

Maya smirks. “Maybe acting like a psycho every once in a while, could come in handy.” She chuckles.

When  Tyreen teleports back to the infirmary she is greeted with news of Troy’s unnaturally speedy recovery, before shock settles in that she is  hurt .

“Take me to him, this will heal up soon.”  Tyreen disregards the nurse’s concern for her broken nose and is led to Troy’s room. What she sees makes her stop right in her tracks.

The doctors responsible for Troy had removed his implants to fix the damage to his back, but as soon as they removed it, the hole it let behind immediately started healing, all his broken bones from the constant kicking even started healing.

By time  Tyreen had entered the room, everything destroyed was healed and back in working order. Troy looks over to  Tyreen was a child-like smile on his face. “Ty, look at me, I’m perfectly fine.” He laughs as he stands up and flexes his arm. “I don’t feel any pain, it’s like she never did anything to me. She helped me out a lot when she gave me her powers.”

Tyreen stares in disbelief at Troy’s miraculous recovery, those powers are changing him more than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know Troy seems a little op at the end but to be far, Tyreen ever got hurt so now they're even. The next chapter might not be a funny or glorious as this one. We'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, mainly because adding too much would take away from the effect the event that unfolds is suppose to have. I'll try to make the next one longer.

** On Eden-6 **

The vault hunters make their way to Knotty Peaks through the thick swampy forest, they are swatted by many branches on the way there.

“Not to be rude to the people of Eden-6, but this planet  kinda sucks.” Moze smacks a branch out of her way and it whips back.

“Ay  lass , I got moss in meh boots, soft on the toes though.” Zane pulls the branch out of Moze’s way and she passes under it.

“Thanks, how far is the lodge again?” She squints into the distance.

“The coordinates indicate the lodge is across from here, however, we’ll have to eradicate many COV.” Fl4k says as they point to the  Cov rushing up the hill to the lodge entrance.

“Perfect, my fists were getting hungry.” Amara smirks and jumps down a cliff. “Let’s go kick they’re  asses and help Wainwright, we need to find the vault so we can get to Maya.”

** Somewhere else on Eden-6 **

Troy and  Tyreen sit in the dining room of the Jakobs’ Manor, one Aurelia Hammerlock sits in front of them with her hands crossed under her chin with a devilish  smirk on her lips.

“Events seems to be unfolding smoothly, the Vault Hunters have arrived planet-side.” Aurelia  announces as she taps her echo. 

“That may be so, but we’ll soon have the vault  key so it doesn’t matter.”  Tyreen smirks. “By time that get to that lodge, we’ll be leaving.”

“Actually-” That makes  Tyreen’s smirk vanish. “It has not been located yet,  however, I am working on it.”

“I’m sure you won’t let us down, Baroness.” Troy grins seductively at her, she says nothing but does raise an eyebrow.

“Of course, I’ll have it before the Vault Hunters know you’re here.” She put on an air of  overconfidents .  “Don't you worry.”

“We know you’re more than capable Aurelia, we can’t wait to see the look on their stupid faces.”  Tyreen chuckles. “Right Troy?......Troy?”

Troy is infatuated with Aurelia, something about her cold demeanor and the fact she can freeze and shatter him in the blink of an eye sends a delicious shiver down his back. He grins wider at her.

“Are you quite alright? Your face seems to be stretching.” Aurelia makes a face of  disgust .

“Oh...uh yeah, I’m fine.” He blushes and turns his head away. He can’t believe he got caught staring.

“......Well now that that’s done let’s get out of here, I’m sure your girlfriend misses you Troy.” Tyreen teases.

“She not my girlfriend!” He yells, face turning red.

“Sure, whatever you say bro.”  Tyreen giggles.

“Well then, I must bid you both  ado , I have a vault key to acquire after all.” Aurelia stands and gives them a curt nod before leaving the room.

“Wait!” Troy jumps up and follows her as the door is closing.

Tyreen stares blankly at the door. “What the hell is he doing?” She gets up and puts her ear up to the door to hear what they’re saying, unfortunately  it's just whispers to her.

After a few minutes of whispering there is suddenly loud laughter, Aurelia’s laughter. Troy pushes the door open and grumbles under his breath, face red and steam coming out of his nose and ears.

Tyreen manages to correct herself before he notices. “Uh, you okay there dude?” She asks with a little tingle of concern.

“Let’s just get the fuck out of here.” He huffs out.

“Um okay.”  Tyreen grabs his shoulder and teleports them away.

** At the  ** ** Cathedral **

Troy’s bedroom door slamming jolts Maya out of her sleep, she rubs her eyes and glares at him for disturbing her sleep. “What’s your problem?”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear your voice right now!” He growls out and kicks one of his arms across the room.

“Then you should have slammed the door and woke me up.” She rolls her eyes. “Your fau-”

Troy slaps her. “I said shut. The. Fuck. Up.” He roars and grabs her by the throat with his machinal hand. “I didn’t  fucking stutter or mumble.”

Maya wheezes as she grabs and slaps at his metal hand, clearly not  affecting him

“I’m tired of that mouth of yours, how about I put it to better use.” He slams her against the bed and starts undoing his pants. 

Maya gasps and tries to pry his hand off her throat, he slaps her again and shoves his pants down.  He’s semi-hard and already so big, he releases his prostatic to choke her with his human hand while he rips the button to her pants and yanks them off. Next, he tears her  leotard down the middle with his metal index finger and pulls it aside on both sides.

“Fuck your body is hot, can't wait to play with it.” He twists one of her nipples hard, not caring that she whimpers in pain.

S-stop!” She chokes out, she’s getting lightheaded and her face is turning purple.

“Not a chance, I’m  gonna have fun with you first. I’m  gonna f-” He looks at her face and freezes, her eyes are slightly glazed over but they’re watery, she’s crying at the physical and emotional pain. Troy feels something inside him break, the sorrow and pain on her face makes his heart clutch, makes him sweat and hate himself.

He lets go of her and she pants loudly. Taking in lungful's of much needed air. She also coughs a few times and stares up at him in surprise.  _ Why did he- _

Troy is out of the bed, yanking his pants back up, and storming out of his room and slamming the door shut. He storms across the cathedral to the vehicle bay and jumps into his personal technical to speed away from what he  almost just did, hardon completely forgotten... well almost .

He drives to a remote cliff a long way away from the cathedral and jerks off, it’s so bittersweet though since he no longer has a desire to please himself. He just wants to cum and get soft again, he cries the whole time, and he continues to cry as he cums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly moving into the more juicy stuff, if you're wondering what Aurelia said, stay tuned to find out in the next episode of "Troy's Sapphire Monk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anger, sorrow, regret, this chapter has it all (more half of it). Enjoy it.

** On  ** ** Sanctuary **

Lilith receives another message from Maya announcing that Aurelia Hammerlock is working with the COV, she can barely believe what she’s reading. 

“Aurelia? Hammerlock’s sister? But why, what does she have to gain from siding with them?” That was the mild news as far as Lilith was concerned, but once Maya told Lilith that Troy almost rapped her, she flew off the handle.

“He what?!” She yells out at no one in particular. The shock quickly turning to anger upon reading the text, the nerve, the gull, the fucking  audacity !

“Maya, I’m sorry.” Lilith kicks the control console, she’s so helpless right now. She  can't even save her best friend from a sexual predator. The Calypsos are worse than she figured. “We will find you and save you.”

While Lilith has a mini breakdown, Ava has one of her own in her room. She knows deep down that it’s hurt fault Maya is gone. Had she stayed on Sanctuary like she was told, Maya would be here now.

She wipes her eyes and holds Hermes. “What would Maya do? If those lunatics get the power of Eden-6's vault, then they’ll be too powerful to stop from opening the Great Vault.” Ava hugs Hermes to her chest and sniffles.

** On Eden-6 **

Wainwright has sent the vault hunters to the Anvil to rescue his boyfriend Alistair Hammerlock. They were also meant to be meeting “The B Team” to help them with the jailbreak, everybody wonders who the members are. 

“Alright comrades, ye  thinkin we might recognize any of them like Zero?” Zane grins as the team pushes their way through the field right before the first gate.

“Only you recognized him.” Moze shakes her head as stabs a fanatic in the throat with her knife.

“I wasn’t even sure if that was a person back there.” Amara strangles another one with a chokehold.

Fl4k is busy watching their pets eat and beat cultist senseless, a few cackles escape them as the gate slowly cranks open. Beyond the gate is a tall, beefy man  bench-pressing a psycho.

He notices them and greets them. “Hey Slabs,  y’all must be the new Crimson Raiders Wainwright told us about.” 

“And you are  Meatslab , as Wainwright has informed us.” Fl4k says looking up, this guy is tall.

“We're here to help kick COV ass and save Alistair from prison.” Amara  chimes in. “ By the way you’re huge.”

“Thanks, like to use pansies as weights.” The tall,  macular man flexes.

After the “odd” introduction the five of them make their way to the jailhouse to save Alistair, shooting and back-handing bitches all the way there.

Unfortunately, Brick  has to break off from the group to attend to some business. Meeting Tina aka Crunk Bunny is what one would call “a trip”, the girl is insane and adorable at the same time. The crew  kinda vibes with her, but before she can help them break into the jailhouse, she’s needs them to go grocery shopping.

** At the Cathedral **

While  Tyreen is away on Eden-6 preparing to receive the key from Aurelia, Troy is in the common room of their private space. Head churning with thoughts of what Aurelia said to him and what he almost did to Maya.

_ “Wait!”  _ Troy had jumped out of his seat and followed Aurelia into a different room. She had looked back with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

_ “And what might be concerning you that also needs to be a concern of mine?” _ She said in a politely sinister voice. Something that said she didn’t  appreciate her time being wasted.

_ “Well I thought that since we’re business partners now, we should get to know each other better.”  _ He wiggled his eyebrows so get really  emphasis his point. 

She had stared at him for all of tree seconds before bursting out in obnoxious laughter. Troy is stunned by this.

_ “Darling please, you think you can get with this?” _ She gestured to herself.  _ “Just because we’re partners does not imply that I’m obligated to give my body to you. Besides, look at me then look at you.” _

Troy looked  dumfounded and offended.

_ “How you like that?” _ She  chortled . 

Troy had taken his anger out on Maya and payed for it, it wasn’t a physical punishment, something much worst. Wounds on the flesh could heal, quickly, he found. But the heartache he felt after seeing Maya’s terrified face made him want to vomit, he wished he could reach his feet to his own ass so he could kick it.

He doesn't dare go back to his room, he’d rather sleep on the floor of the common room then face Maya, he wonders what she’s doing now.

He sniffles, something he barely allows himself to do anymore, thank God  Tyreen’s not around. He covers his face with his human hand and balls his eyes out until he’s choking.

The noise attracts Maya’s attention and she’s in the common room before she realizes what she’s doing, she sees Troy sitting on the floor crying like a baby.

She feels herself slip into guardian mode involuntarily. She walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He jolts at the contact, but  practically flings himself across the room when he sees that it’s Maya touching him. 

“S-sorry!” The stuttering only comes out when he’s nervous or scared, and right now he’s both turned to a hundred.

“I. ..you’re sorry?” Maya is confused, she can’t believe someone like him would apologize for their actions.

“I....I didn’t mean  it, I didn’t want to ....I’m not a rapist I sweat.” He has a hard time getting the words out.

Maya scoffs. “You could’ve fooled me.” She folds her arms and gives him the angriest face she can manage. “I really don’t believe you.”

“I would never do something like that, I was just... a-angry . Not at you just...in general.” He rubs his neck. “I never wanted to hurt you, I just needed to blow off steam and....look I’m really sorry, I really am.”

“Bullshit!” She yells as she took a step towards him. “People like you don’t feel sorrow, you don’t pity anyone, you don’t apologize sincerely.” She takes another step.

Troy’s back is pressed against a wall. “I s-swear on my mother’s grave!”

Maya stops.

“I swear on my mother’s grave that I never meant to hurt you, I-I was in my feelings and wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry Maya. I...I just wanted you to know that, I know you won’t ever forgive me for that but, I had to tell you.” He looks like it took all his strength to get that out. 

Maya is frozen, this man just swore on his dead mother’s grave, if he’s not sincere about this then he will be struck down by ....whoever . “I....um, wow, okay. I guess  I believe you then, but that’s doesn’t mean I forgive you for doing it.”

“I u-understand.” He looks down and swallows as more tears pool in his eyes, it’s such a weird thing for her to see, a man who seems like a ruthless dictator in public, is  actually a sensitive man-child in private.

“I’m going back to my, uh your, room.” Maya turns and leaves, that was, unsettling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected apology, some form of understanding, Maya is starting to see another side of Troy. A side that clearly needs help, but what can she do?
> 
> For those of you who have been reading and leaving kudos, thank you very much, notes are what keep me going. Even though I don't have many, but please keep supporting me, I don't plan on quitting this fic, but kudos and comments are like fuel to me, this engine needs greasing every now and then. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAYE, I'm back from my short trip with a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna be moving slow with the updates thanks to family, my parents never let me have any piece for too long.

** On Eden-6 **

Getting into the jailhouse is easy thanks to Tina’s explosives, fighting the Warden is another story, the strategy for defeating him is simple, zigzag and crisscross bitch! Not only does he have turrets on his shoulders that never stop firing, but his two machine guns never stop firing either.

Zane’s constantly switching places with his close and his drone is literally spinning around him nonstop. Fl4k has had to call out of three of their pets, Moze is practically hiding inside Iron Bear and Amara can only use her  PhaseCast .

After what feels like forever, they finally kill him, and Moze kicks his corpse a few times before they rescue Alistair and return him to his lover.

It’s not long before the vault hunters get a call from one Aurelia Hammerlock going off on them for saving her brother.

“I will literally pay you to get you peasantry off my planet, come to the Jacobs manor quickly now, my patients  is extremely low.” And with that the call ends.

“Well damn.” Zane whistles at the echo. “She mad.”

“Mad is putting it lightly Vault Hunter, she despises me with every fiber of her being. You  saving me has put you on her shit-list so to speak.” Alistair sighs. “But you shouldn’t worry about her, right now you should focus on finding the vault key. I only ask that, when you do go to confront Aurelia, you let me try to talk some sense into her.”

“We will try not to kill her before you get the chance.” Fl4k says then turns towards the door. “At least I will.”

** The  ** ** Cathedral **

While the vault hunters are  helping out the resistance and tracking down the traitor, Maya and Troy have been ....talking .

“There’s no way I’m believing that, you were sick as a  kid? Nah.” Maya shakes her head. “Impossible.”

“It’s true, I was born sick, I mean mega sick. Could only stand for like two hours a day, needed Ty by my side all the time. Was in bed a lot.” Troy sighs at the memories. He may have been sick most of the time, but he was in a safe- ish place.

“When our mom died everything changed, our dad never let us leave his sight, I got even sicker because Ty couldn’t leech as much but we didn’t know that at the time.” He rubs the gouge in his side and shoulder. “ Tyreen grew to resent him, she wanted nothing more than to get of our home planet and get away from our dad.”

“Well....my parents left me to a monastery when I was a baby because I was born a siren. They used me as a tool of fear to get everyone who lived in the temples to obey their every command. They even tried to get me to kill a man who never did anything. Then I killed the leader and came to Pandora.” Maya says it like it was no big deal, will it’s not to her.

“Uh...wow that...fucked up?” What more can he say? He realizes that he just shared his whole backstory with someone who's supposed to be an enemy, but he doesn’t feel like Maya is the enemy anymore. Here she is talking to him like a person, although she  curb stumped him and he attempted to rape her, at this point Maya could just break his neck and leave. 

But instead she’s hanging out with him and talking about her past with him, granted she’s halfway across the room from him, which is fair. But still, they are having a conversation like normal ass people, it’s nice. Troy hasn’t had a real conversation in years,  Tyreen has grown so distance that the best friend he once knew is dead.

Speaking of  Tyreen , she just so happens to teleport back to base at this moment, she looks at Troy, then at Maya. “What the hell are you doing? We have to go to Eden-6 and get the vault key!”

Troy rubs his ear. “Why are you yelling? I’m literally right here, just let me get dressed then we can go.” He stands up and stretches.

Maya looks between the two and stands herself. “Imma just head back to my room, you guys can.....idk, don’t really care either.”

“Oh no you don’t, you’re going to Eden-6 to distracts the Crimson Traitors while Troy and I get the vault key!”  Tyreen snaps.

“Yeah no, I think not.” Maya rolls her heads and starts heading towards Troy’s room, but  Tyreen teleports in front of her and grabs her arm.

“I wasn’t asking.” She says menacingly. “I’m telling you that you’re going!”

“And I said I’m not!” Maya kicks  Tyreen in the leg and tries to yank her arm free.

“Ouch you bitch!”  Tyreen swings Maya over her shoulder and slams her into the floor. 

“ Tyreen stop!” Troy grabs at her but she dodges him. She drags Maya up by her throat and squeezes.

“We’ve been letting you off too easy you little shit, it’s time someone put you in your fucking place, permanently.”  Tyreen actives  PhaseLeech and begins to drain Maya.

“ Tyreen no! Let her go!” Troy grabs her tunic and yanks, but she stands her ground.

“Shut the fuck up, this bitch has made you soft Troy. You were supposed to kill her if she ever stepped out of line!” She shoves Troy away. “I have to do everything around here!” 

Maya kicks  Tyreen in the stomach and pushes herself off the wall, she lands on  Tyreen and tries to scramble away. But  Tyreen grabs her leg and pulls it from under her, making her fall.  Tyreen flips Maya over and sits on her stomach to choke her with both hands.

“Dammit  Tyreen stop!” Troy wraps his human arm around his sister’s neck and tries to pull her off, if he had his cybernetic  on, he could just pick her up and move her.

“She needs to die, she won’t follow orders and you haven’t done anything about it!”  Tyreen applies more pressure and squeezes the air out of Maya’s lungs, all while Maya and batting at the hands around her throat and desperately attempting to knock them loose.

“You can’t kill her, we still need her!”  Tyreen hears none of it, she elbows him in the jaw and goes back to choking the blue haired woman below.

Troy looks up at Maya with wet, blurry eyes. “I won’t let you kill her!” He  PhaseLocks his sister  off of the monk.

“What. THE FUCK!? Do you think you’re doing? Put me down. NOW!”  Tyreen thrashes and flails through the air as Troy scoops a coughing Maya into his arm.

“I can’t let you kill her, she...” He looks down and lets out a heavy, shaky sigh as Maya regains her composure. He looks to her sadly. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Her voice is harsh. “I’m fine.”

Tyreen glares between the two of them before realization hits. “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HER!?”

Troy froze. “N-no it’s not, it’s not like that. I just-” 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE ENEMY!?”  Tyreen wiggles and swings, trying to get out of the grip of  PhaseLock . “

Maya looks shocked at Troy while he swallows nervously, there’s no proof he is in love with her. He just knows he can’t let  Tyreen kill her. “You’re wrong, as usual.” He frowns.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!? PUT ME DOWN YOU SHIT!”  Tyreen screams and tries to  PhaseWalk out of the blue- ish purple bubble she is trapped in.

“I won’t let you kill Maya, she-” He scrambles for an excuse. “She can still serve a  purpose, we have to keep her.

Maya can sense what he’s trying to do but doesn’t believe  Tyreen will go for it.

After a long silence  Tyreen speaks up. “Fine! Fine whatever! She can die by a vault monster or whatever, just keep her the fuck out of my sight!”

Troy wraps his arm protectively around Maya as he lowers  Tyreen to the floor. He quickly rushes her to his room so  Tyreen can’t get her hands on her.

“Why...why did you save me from her? You could have let her kill me.” Maya looks up at him.

“I....I don’t know, I just couldn’t let her hurt you.” He looks so lost and shy  suddenly , like a  completely different man.

Maya reaches out to him and pulls him into her embrace on the bed. She lays his head on her chest as she leans back on the bed. 

Troy lays on her and takes her scent. Even after being here for days she still smells nice. Like lotus berry and chamomile. A sweet and soothing smell that would normally put him to sleep if his wasn’t pounding so loud in his ears.

“You’re a very confusing man Troy Calypso.” Maya chuckles and maneuvers herself so that she and Troy are face to face. He blushes and tries to look away, but Maya redirects his face.

“Why did you save me Troy?” She looks him in the eye.

“I-I told you already, I don’t kn-”

“Bullshit, you do now. So why did you do it?” She presses.

Troy swallows what feels like a large lump in his throat and sighs. “Be-because, I like you Maya, a lot actually. I just didn’t see the point in telling you because I know you hate me.” He frowns. “I know you’ll never feel the same, but now you know how I feel.” He blushes a little.

“Um....wow, I don’t know what to say.  Um.. ” She looks frantically around the room like the answers are somewhere on the wall.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Troy caresses her hair then stops,  might be going too far.

“I...” She smiles softly. “Thanks Troy, I guess I was wrong about you, you’re not some evil rat man hellbent on taking over the galaxy.”

“Thanks Ma-” He stops. “Wait, you think I’m a rat man?” He  says in dismay.

“Yeah, kinda.” She laughs as Troy pouts, he’s too cute.”

“Rude.” He frowns deeper.

“How is your face doing that, that’s so weird.” She laughs more and clutches her stomach as a  six-pack worked itself in place.

“Stop laughing, it’s just a thing that happens.” He growls.

“Oh God I can’t you look like you have a pit-bull mouth.” She wheezes.

Troy has finally had enough and kisses her to shut her up. Maya gasp as Troy caresses her cheek and hums his joy against her lips. It’s not until Maya kisses back that Troy realizes what he’s doing. But Maya doesn’t seem to mind so he continues.

After a few intense minutes of making out, Troy and Maya part for oxygen, she is blushing a deep shade of red that is very close to Troy’s tattoos.

“Are you ....going to strangle me for kissing you?” He wouldn’t even be made if she did.

“Nah, it was pretty nice actually. You're a good kisser.” She grins and kisses him again.

Troy enjoys the kiss until he remembers he must go to Eden-6. “Maya, I have to go, the vault key, your friends? I need to get to Jacobs Manor and get the key from Aurelia.”

“Why can’t you just stay here, you  being on the battlefield makes you a target.” Maya rubs his cheek.

“Because if I don’t go  Tyreen will suspicious of me, she’ll suspect something is wrong.” Troy pulls Maya close and whispers in her ear. “No matter what, I can’t let her know that I plan to stop her, so I’ll continue to play along and get to the Great Vault. Once there I’ll have to fight the Raiders to look like I’m still on Ty’s side.”

He pulls away. “For  now I have to make her think I’m still with her.” He gets up and readies himself. “I’ll see you soon Maya.” He leaves his room.

“I hope.” Maya whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, obviously the Vault Hunters are going to fight Aurelia but that's about all I've got for now. If you like this please leave a kudos and I appreciate feedback as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, very sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Ever since my uncle's funeral I haven't been able to focus and motivate myself to write. Plus I still have to deal with family. Which is also pretty bad because these people drive me crazy. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out hopefully by next, or the week after.

**On Eden-6**

The vault hunters make their way to Jacobs Manor in hopes they’ll be in and out quickly. That was the idea anyway, but of course the manor is filled to the brim with COV scum, no problem. 

A PhaseSlam here, a barrel throwing Jabber there, some Digiclone and Iron Bear action down the middle, and the path is clear. It’s not long before they reach the dining room and knock on the door to meet Aurelia. Instead of a semi warm welcome, all four of the Vault Hunters are enveloped in a blue-ish purple orb and yanked through the door to the dining. 

“Whew, if only you could see your stupid faces!” Troy proclaims mockingly. 

“Here they are, the Vault Thieves, just like you asked.” Aurelia boasts proudly. 

“Nice going Baroness, but I still expect a vault key from you.” Troy side-eyes her. 

“I’m working on that as we speak.” She turns to the four vault hunters squished in a bubble together. “It was pleasure doing business with you, Vault Hunters.” Her hologram disappears. 

Troy snickers to himself as he feels like he’s on top of the world. “This. Is. Awesome. Oh, we haven’t really gotten a chance to get to know each other, Tyreen does so much talking it’s hard to get a word in.” He huffs out a laugh. “She wants us to let you guys keep playing along, but I have other ideas.” 

He takes a deep, greedy breath while the vault hunters scowl at him. “I ain’t taking table scraps anymore.” He reaches his prostatic towards Zane when suddenly he hears shouting. 

“Still your hand zealot scum!” Wainwright shouts from the second floor of the dining room. 

“Huh!?” Troy didn’t expect anyone else to be here. He looks up to see the old man aim his shotgun at him, then Troy feels bullets pass through his abdomen, navel, and nuts. The unexpected pain makes him drop the vault hunters on top of each other with Fl4k being at the top of the pile. 

Anger clouds Troy’s judgement, he’s wasn’t here to kill anyone, but he is now.” I’m gonna fucking kill you!” 

“Come get me you rat faced bastard!” Wainwright takes off and Troy jumps to the second floor to chase him. 

“Aaah meh spine!” Zane cries out of Fl4k’s metal elbow digs into the operative’s back. 

“Apologies comrade.” Fl4k moves their elbow and stands to help the man up. They soon the girls up and Amara rubs her shoulder. 

“Asshole is using my sister’s power against us, I hope Wainwright is well.” She says while cracking her neck. 

“Wainwright may be up there in years but he seems more than capable to deal with the rat twink.” Moze snickers and fixes her helmet. 

The vault hunters have to fight through more rooms of COV trash in order to get to the theater. 

**Meanwhile**

Troy can’t help but let his anger drive him out of the path of his plan, he is supposed to be distracting the vault hunters, but instead he’s letting himself be distracted. Distracted by a man who should not be so damn fast. 

Troy destroys furniture and pillars to the house trying to catch Wainwright. This old man is flying, even with Troy’s newfound strength he still can’t keep up. What does this old bastard eat? 

“Come back here you old fart!” He yells. 

“Caught if you can you zealot scum!” Wainwright calls back and jumps over a banister. 

_The fuck!?_ Troy presses on and jumps after him. He shouldn’t push himself too far, but he must kick this man’s ass, **_he_** ** _must_ ** **_._ **

“How, aren’t you the one who has to suck your sister’s tit for sustenance?” Wainwright throws a hard-low blow?” 

Troy’s nose flairs. “Go die in a fucking gutter!” 

The chasing continues until Troy runs over a weak piece of floorboard and falls through. He lands in a dark, dusty room full of old furniture, books, and a small safe. 

He coughs up the dust and looks around to find the small vault. “I deserve whatever is in there.” He punches through the door and sees that it’s a chunk of Eridium. 

“Why would this be here?” He grabs it and immediately feels the energy flowing through him. He pants in excitement as the eridium runs through his veins and blood. He still isn’t that use to it, but he can’t be. 

So preoccupied with his siren drug high, he forgets about the vault hunter making their way to the theatre until Wainwright announces he lost Troy and that the team is coming up to said area. Troy panics, he needs to stall them as long as possible until he gets the key from Aurelia. 

Before they arrive, he gets an idea. “Wanna see something your siren friend couldn’t do?” Troy somehow uses PhaseLock from half a building away to anoint a random goliath. 

“Yes, feel my power flow through you!” He cackles through the echo coms. 

“I’ve had about enough of this fucker!” Moze scowls as she and the gang prepare for the hardest fight of this journey. 

**On** **Sanctuary**

“I...I don’t want to doubt you Maya but, I really don’t believe that.” Lilith stares at her echo in disbelief. 

“I believe him, he swore on his mother’s grave. You know what happens when you swear upon the diseased? Horrible thing Lil, horrible things.” Maya types. “He says he wants to stop Tyreen, things have taken a turn he never wanted to be a part of. He says he going to try and take Tyreen out at the Great Vault.” 

“You don’t think that’s actually real do you.?” Lilith can’t wrap her head around this. Troy Calypso turning against his own sister and siding with the people he considered enemies for seven years? He has to be tricking Maya in some way. 

“I think so, the twins seem to know so much about the vaults.” “Maya bits her lip. Too much really, not even Tannis knows as much as they do. 

“How..” What do you say to a friend that’s been kidnapped? “How are you doing over there? Has Troy touched you since...you know?” 

Maya isn’t sure that telling Lilith Troy hugged her is a good idea. “No, not since then.” She whispers. 

“Well I...stay safe Maya, or as safe as you can.” Lilith doesn’t want to end the call, but she knows that holding Maya up will put her at risk of getting caught. 

“I’ll text you again soon, I promise.” Is it really wise to be making promises in this situation? Maya disconnects the line and returns Troy’s laptop to it hiding place. Even if Troy plans on betraying Tyreen, it doesn’t mean he plans to join the Crimson Raiders. He doesn’t need to know Maya has been contacting Lilith, at least not yet. 

All Lilith can do is wait and pray, what a time to lose her powers. 

**Back on Eden-6**

The vault hunters have taken down Billy the Anointed and retrieved the old record Montgomery Jacobs left behind. After playing the record and learning that the team needs to go the Voracious Canopy to collect a fragment of the vault key. 

“So what’s the Canopy like? Just, lush jungle?” Moze has her fingers crossed. 

“More like vicious, man-eating jungle.” Wainwright states, Moze frowns. 

“Shouldn’t have expected anything else.” She sighs. 

“It won’t matter either way, if we can cleave through waves of COV and Maliwan pricks, we can handle a jungle.” Amara boast. 

**Voracious Canopy**

“So. Many. Thorns.” Amara complains as she detangles a vine that got caught in her hair. 

“What were ye saying earlier lass? That we can handle a wee little jungle?” Zane playfully mocks her. 

“I will strangle you.” She warns. 

“A strangling with your physical strength will result in death for our comrade Zane here.” Fl4k makes their observation known. 

“Precisely.” Amara grunts as she finally pulls the vine free. 

Zane raises his hands defensively as Moze rolls her eyes. “Can we go, it’s more humid here than it is in Floodmor Basin. 

“Yes, let us proceed.” After Fl4k says that the team picks up a distress call. 

“Help, someone fucking help!” The sound is coming large clearing near a waterfall. 

“Ye hear that? Sounds, a bit distorted.” Zane uses his hands as binoculars to check the clearing. 

“....Why not just use your echo eye?” Amara shakes her head. 

“.....eh.” He goes back to using his hands. 

“Let us investigate, physically.” Fl4k picks Zane up and carries him down the hill with the ladies close behind. 

“Why does ev’ryone keep picking me up?” He struggles to break free of the metal grip. 

“Because you’re slow, now stop complaining.” Amara chuckles as the team runs down the hill to the clearing. Once there, everyone looks around to find nothing. 

“Um...hello?” Moze calls out in confusion. 

“Hol up, here I come.” Suddenly a giant Tyrant appears, it stomps and roars as the vault hunters pick up high waves of the distress signal. 

“Do ye guys think...?” Zane starts. 

“Yup.” Amara finishes. “Let's do this quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally nearing the halfway point, in due time friends, in due time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My family is going out of town again, (the weekend of the Bloody Harvest event return of course) So I just had to get a chapter out before we left. Even though it is short.

** The  ** ** Cathedral **

Troy has been making plans on plans. After  Tyreen leeches the vault monster of Eden-6 they will go to the Great Vault, but before  Tyreen can open it Troy will leech her energy. Not enough to kill her of course, just enough to weaken her. If the Great Vault does open, he will close it. 

It’s hard to focus with  Tyreen breathing down his neck though, she  won’t let him rest, has tried to attack Maya multiple times now. Troy needs to move fast if he wants to save her.

His room is the only safe place for him to put her,  Tyreen won’t come into his room anymore, so  as long as Maya stays in  there, she’s safe. 

While the vault hunters fight their way to  Geniviv , tries to keep  Tyreen under control. But with each passing hour she gets  more and more impatient. 

“The Vault Theives got their hands on another key fragment!” She yells and pulls the skin under her eyelids. “And what have we been doing!? Huh!? Twirling around with our thumbs up our asses while they make a fool of us!”

“You’re being overdramatic again, like always.” Troy rolls his eyes.

I’m not!” She growls and throws a pillow at  him, he dodges it effortlessly and sighs.

“You are, what happened to our little show we were  doing? You know, the one that ends when the Vault Thieves die? Don’t you want them to live a little longer?” He scratches his head.

“There’s an order Troy, we let them win one, then we win one.”  Tyreen seethes. “But the order is all fucked now, they’ve found two pieces of the key and Aurelia still responded to us!”

“Well she seems to prefer talking to you more than me, so call her.” Troy leans back in his chair.

“She won’t fucking answer!”  Tyreen yells.

While this is going on Maya stays hidden away in Troy’s room, she  can’t even step out to get food without  Tyreen lunging at her. Troy has saved her life so many times within the last few days.

“Well I guess I could shoot a text to Lilith.” Maya decides and starts making her way to Troy’s closet, but just as she reaches for the knob to the door Troy burst into his room and slams the door shut. 

“Fucking...damn you  Tyreen , always blaming me for shit.” He seethes and kicks his bedside table just to curse and fall to the floor clutching his foot.

“I hope you didn’t break it.” Maya quickly crawls to him, so he  doesn’t notice where she just was. “Let me see.”

Troy moves his hand. “Oh ouch, you broke your toenail off...somehow.” It’s bleeding a lot.” Maya tskes.

“Fuck, just more shit to worry about.” He  groans .

“You know, I was able to heal myself with my powers, maybe you could so the same?” She looks at him.

“Really?” He looks at his toe and concentrates, he even holds his breath for some reason.

“What...are you doing?”  She raises an eyebrow.

“Trying to heal myself, what does it look like?” He huffs and leans against his bed. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Because you’re doing too much. Just, focus on your toe and nothing else.” She instructs and Troy does what she says, closing his eyes and focuses on his wounded toe and breaths.

Soon a few seconds turns to a minute, and a minute turns into two minutes. “How long is this supposed to take?” He asks growing  frustrated.

“You did it already, I was wondering when you were going to open your eyes.” Maya giggles. 

“Huh?” He looks down to see a restored toenail. “Oh, cool.” He flexes his toe and  there’s no pain. “Nice.”

“So. ..what was all that about?” She rubs his shoulder as he leans back against his bed.

“ Tyreen is getting restless, Aurelia hasn’t responded to any of our recent calls and your friends have gotten their hands on another vault key fragment. She just getting impatient. I tried to stall them so I could get the fragment but-” He thinks about Wainwright and grows slightly ticked. “That old Jacobs coot distracted me.”

“ ....Who ?” Maya raises an eyebrow.

“It-it doesn’t matter, this is my last chance to get a vault key piece, if I don’t the Raiders will have the whole key and  Tyreen will come down on me, or both of us.” He sighs.

** On Eden-6 **

The Family Jewel is a mess inside, ratches and  saurians infested the inside of the ship, and thanks to  Geniviv ,  Balew’s ex-girlfriend, so sis the long-abandoned crew bots.

“Fuck you  Geniviv , you can’t stop us from getting to the key fragment.” Balex shouted at the security AI.

“Oh Balex, you cute dumb idiot, I’m  gonna take the fragment to Aurelia, she’ll satisfy me better than you ever have.”  Geniviv cackles back.

“I hate lover’s quarrels.” Zane makes a disgusted sound.

“I hate this these ratches.” Moze blasts a  rachling and throws a bomb.

“I got a new crew to kick your ass with bitch.” Balex yells which only upsets  Geniviv more.

“Could you maybe not?!” Amara punches a few bots, sending them crashing into a wall, then they explode.

** The  ** ** Cathedral **

“The Raiders have another key piece, at this point I’ve given up and tying to stall them. I’ll have to  come up with a new plan.” Troy rubs Maya’s back as she lays on him.

“ So what are you  gonna do?” She scratches his head.

“Don’t know yet, but I  gotta think of something.” He sighs and cradles her. “They’re fast, too fast if you ask me.”

“Ha, we don’t play games.” Maya pokes his cheek.

“I can see that.” He grins and kisses her hand. “ Aurealia is the last hurdle, might as well wait until they defeat her to make a move. Or that’s  gonna get fucked up too.”

Just then Troy gets a ping from Aurelia saying the vault hunters defeated  Geniviv (whoever that is) and are on their way to  Ambermire to retrieve the last fragment.

“Damn they’re really fast. I  gotta go Maya, I can hear  Tyreen now, screaming for me to move my ass and  anoint more followers to slow them down.” He huffs at the idea of being stuck in a room with two women who  don’t give a damn about him or see him as an  equal .

Maya frowns and hugs him. “I wish I could help but-” She motioned to her arm. “Unless you know how to give my powers  back, I don’t see that happening.”

“I. ..don’t think I know how without Anointing you. And I don’t want to do that to you.” He hugs back and kisses her head. 

“Yeah...try not to get yourself killed by the Raiders. They probably think I’m dead and will  bludgeon you to death.” Maya chuckles.

Troy chuckles too, nervously. “Yay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before leaving, (this is the same thing that happened with Kreig's DLC. It's like they research when something I'm interested in happens then my plans around that time.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know you've all been waiting for a new chapter but I just haven't had the energy. Got into a fight with my whole family about how they've been behaving, told them I was tired of them mistreating, said a few other things too but won't post that here, so I'm being kicked out next month, been getting my belongings together. Might be able to post a new chapter before I move, might not, I'll just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who baaaaaaaaack! Me, it's me. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for a new chapter. Moving, emotions, stress, moving again. Thing aren't working out with the aunt I'm living with so I'm going to stay with another. But I did say I wasn't going to abandon this fic and I meant it.

** Ambermire **

“The final key fragment is in sight  friends, just find my team and they’ll have it for you.” Clay says.

“Um, there’s a bunch of corpses here.” Amara frowns.

“Come again.” Clays says with clear confusion in his voice.

“Your companions are dead.” Fl4k states plainly,  it’s not hard to understand.

“Huh, will then, hit the console and let’s figure out how the fuck this happened.” With their new instructs Zane pushes a button on the console and watched a  digivideo of Clay’s team being murdered.

“ ..... Well fuck, check the bodies for their IDs, when need to find that fragment. The IDs will let you activate the tracker protocol.”

The team checks the bodies. “Eh, there’s no IDs here chief.” Zane scratches his head and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Damn, well I’ve got some teammates in the area that can give you  theirs . Go find them.” 

The team went on  their way to collect the IDs of Clay’s crew, one of them is in a disguise that distracts Zane the point of almost getting caught, one of this is dead, and the other is hiding his ID in a porter-potty, maybe the worst yet.

“You got them all? Great, now scan the IDs into the terminal, that will activate the Loot Tracker Protocol.” Clay instructs and the vault hunters so as they’re told. They return to the hideout and scan the IDs into the terminal. Soon a jabber digistructs.

“Uh, what?” Amara raises an eyebrow.

“Jabbers have noses like a bloodhound, so we chose that to help us find loot.” Clay explains. “Now follow that jabber, it will lead you to the vault key fragment and the traitor.”

** T ** ** he Cathedral **

Aurealia has finally answered her echo, saying that the COV are too braindead to do anything right, being pathetic and dying isn’t in the contract.

“Perhaps your family isn’t as great as you claimed  Tyreen Calypso.” Aurelia says all snarky.

Tyreen bites her lip to keep from yelling at her. “We have millions of family  members, the Vault Thieves can’t kill them all. We will  prevail .” 

“Lot of talk and not enough action, you’ll have to prove your words aren’t just empty air okay? Tata for now.” The call ends and  Tyreen stares at her echo before throwing it.

“Damn her, thinks she’s so cool.... hehe .” She chuckles to herself, but the moment is short-lived. She growls and whooshes her jacket behind as she stomps through the halls looking for a distraction for her anger. Troy has been spending a lot of time in his room with Maya, he knows  Tyreen won’t go in his room anymore so it’s the perfect place for him to hide.

She thinks about banging on his door before changing her mind. “He won’t listen to anything I saw anyway.” She rolls her eyes and walks about but soon stops. An idea pops into her head.

She heads towards the media  studio, she grins as she slams the door open to reveal that nobody is there. She walks over to Troy’s computer and skims through all his documents. It appears he has finished all the editing for this week's  prodcast , will, so he thinks.  Tyreen smirks as she deletes the file for the video and shuts off his computer, she whistles innocently and skips out of the room like she was never there.

Troy has Maya tucked against his chest, he sighs and tries to stretch without moving her too much. Maya looks out at him.

“Your follows waste no time tattling on the Raiders, hear they got the third key piece and are going to assemble it.” Maya smirks.

“When did you hear that? Damn they do move fast.” He snickers.

“ So what was your plan again?” Maya  asks seriously.

Troy stops laughing and looks away.

“Troy, what are you going to do?” She presses.

“Well...you’re not going to like it.” He looks at her then away again.

“What is it?” She creases her eyebrows.

“I have to slow your team down somehow so...I’m kidnapping the  science lady.”

“You’re going to kidnap Tannis?!” Maya startles him with her  yelling and he covers her mouth.

“I don’t have any other  options, I don’t know how I’m going to do  it but I have to do something. We need to be the ones to make it to the Great Vault if my plan is going to work.”

Maya moves his hand. “Isn’t there anything else you  can do? You’ve already kidnapped me, my friends don’t know that, but why put more heat on yourself?”

“I’ve got nothing else Maya, plus it will keep  Tyreen from thinking I’m going soft.” He hugs Maya close and places a small kiss on her forehead.

“Maybe I can help in some way-”

“No, I don’t want you getting involved at all, sure you kicked  Tyreen’s ass that one time, but she will kill you. Or try to, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Troy cradles her as he says that. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Wow, you’re getting really mushy right now.” She chuckles but lowly, the weight of Troy’s words seeping in.

Rolling his eyes, Troy leans in for a kiss. “I don’t care, I’m serious Maya, I don’t want to lose you.”

Maya frowns as she caresses his cheek, she leans in and kisses him back. “I don’t want to lose you either Troy, please be careful.”

“I promise I will.” Troy goes in for another kiss when he gets a notification from his computer in the media studio. “Damn it, I’m so comfortable. I’ll be right back Maya.” Troy kisses her cheek and rushes out the room so he can get back as  quickly as possible.

After Troy leaves  Tyreen slips in and locks the door behind her. “Hey there Superfan.”

Troy enters the studio and looks  around, everything seems to be in place. He’s about to leave when he notices his computer is three centimeters to the left from where he left it. He fixes it when he notices something else, fingerprints on his screen, he never touches his screen, and neither does any of the media staff, which could only mean. 

He turns his computer on and looks through all his files, checking and rechecking and double checking to find that some of his files have been deleted.

“ Tyreen !” Troy chokes out and rushes back to his room.

Tyreen has Maya by the throat yet again and she’s naked.  Tyreen slaps Maya across the face and twist one of her nipples. “You’ve been getting away with a lot of shit lately and I’m putting an end to it. Troy has been protecting you, letting you run the place like it’s yours. Not anymore bitch.”

She pushes a finger inside Maya which makes her choke out a cry. “S-stop!”

There’s a loud banging on the door. “ Tyreen open this fucking door right now!” Troy types away at the control keys, but since it’s locked from the  inside, he still can’t get in.

“Or what’ you can’t do shit to me from out there.”  Tyreen cackles as she pushes another finger inside Maya.

“Stop!” Maya cries out as tears roll down her face. 

“ Tyreen I swear to God I’ll beat your ass if you hurt her!” He bangs on the door again.

“Don’t swear to me Troy because I don’t care.” She works her fingers in and out of Maya as the blue haired woman cries.

“Leave me alone, please!” She tries to  scream but  Tyreen chokes her harder.

“ That’s right bitch cry more. Your tears I live for.”  Tyreen laughs hysterically.

Suddenly she’s being lifted into the air and slammed into a wall, Troy has  PhaseLocked her through the walls. He slams her into the floor, then the wall again, he soon manages to slam her into the control panel to his door. He stomps his way into the room and gaps in horror at the scene on his bed. 

Maya, face covered in tears, neck already turning red from  Tyreen adding pressure there, cheek bruised from constantly being slapped, thighs scratched and bruised as well. Troy saw red, so much red.

Tyreen picks herself up and coughs. “I don’t know how the fuck you managed that, but that’s the last time you’ll eve-”

_ Crunch!  _ Troy punches  Tyreen in the face with his prosthetic, she flies across the room into his workbench. She spits up blood and stares at him in shock.

“I told you I’d beat your ass if you hurt her.” Troy picks  Tyreen up by her throat and puts her at eye level. She can see the anger and fury in his eyes, see the hatred and insanity behind his eyes. Her eyes widen and Troy headbutts her, breaking her nose.

He throws her into the hallway and glares at her. “Never touch her again, or I’ll kill you.” He closes his door and locks it.

He then turns to Maya and scoops her into his arms and carries her into his bathroom. “I’m so sorry Maya, I’m so sorry for leaving you. I should have known something was wrong, I would have gotten a message from a staff member if something had messed up normally.”

He rubs a thumb under her eye to wipe the tears away even as he sheds some of his own. He bites his lip as he pulls her close and sobs into her hair.

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. She, she slipped it as soon as you left.” Maya coos in Troy’s ear to shoosh his crying. She kisses his tears away and offers a weak smile.

“I was supposed  to protect you, and a I failed.” He kisses her hair and sobs softly into the shimmering blue on her head.

“You can’t blame yourself for something  Tyreen did, she’s the one at fault, not you.” Maya tries to assure him, so she rubs his head.

“I. ..I have to do this now Maya.” Troy says sternly.

“Do what, what do you have to do?” She asks worriedly.

“I have to make my move,  Tyreen is getting antsy and doing shit like this now. That also means I have to send you away.” He sits up and pulls out his echo.

“Whoa whoa slow down, send me away? What are you talking about?” Maya panics.

“I can’t just leave you here,  Tyreen will attack you again or send our followers to do it. I can’t risk your safety.” Troy looks her seriously.

“Y-yeah but where will you send me? What if-what if you don’t come back?” She hates the fact that her lower lip is trembling.

“ ....Back to your friends.” He sighs. “It’s the only place I know you’ll be safe. I’m sorry Maya, but the best way for you to help is to be as far away as possible.”

W-what? Are you sure? I mean it probably is the safest place but...do you think they’ll believe me if I tell them you plan to take down Tyreen?”

“If they don’t  are they really your friends?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Damn, you right.” Maya sighs and nuzzles his neck gently.

“This has to work, it has to.” Troy holds Maya tightly.

** Blackbarrel ** ** Cellars **

This is it, once they get through here, they’ll be at the vault. The four vault hunters make their way through the cellar while dispatching COV scum. Hammerlock and Wainwright search the place for clues to the final key fragment.

“Wainwright, we made it to the barrel delivery room, awaiting the request code.” Moze says through the echo comms.

“Alright, let’s see here-” He reads off a few clues with Alistair  groaning in the background.

“Winny we don’t have time for this, my sister could find us in here.” He looks around panicking.

“Now Alistair, try to relax in enjoy yourself. Read me those clues on that pillow.” Wainwright waves him off.

“Fine....Turquoise, seventeen, Turtle.” Alistair says  begrudgingly .

“Alright vault hunters, push the request button and the Grand Reserve should come down that pipe.” Wainwright says after  punching in all the codes.

Zane pushes the request button on the console and a corrosive barrel pops out and explodes. “Nope, that wasn’t it.”

“Damnation, Alistair look around for more codes.” Wainwright starts shifting through decorations.

“I’m hardly in the- gauh this is ridiculous. Parrakeet, Onyx, Burgendy.” Alistair.

“Come on this is the fun part. Do try to enjoy it.” Wainwright punches in the new code. “Alright vault hunters try this one.” 

Moze hits the button this time, not only is it another incorrect barrel, but now they  have to fight more COV that  apparently have been hiding in the walls.

“Dammit, where were you guys hiding?” Moze growls as she pulls out a Jacobs shotgun.

“Damn, that’s not it either. I know the code is somewhere.” Wainwright gripes.

Amara is strangling two people at once while Zane and Fl4k focus on bigger enemies like the Bruisers and Goliaths. After Moze stabs a Tink in both his eyes and shoots him in head, she rings Wainwright again, we’re running out of time.” 

“We’ll get it  soon, I can feel it.” He says still searching.

“Winny please, I do not wish to meet my sister here. If she finds  us we’ll-” Wainwright  interrupts Alistair.

“God dammit Alistair my father is dead, my family’s namesake is being dragged through the mud, and I had to spend the last of my inheritance to save your ass.  So if I’m going enjoy the last puzzle my father my father left me while trying to save my home, I damn well shall.” Wainwright huffs.

“I- no you’re right and I’m sorry, which is why I will not point out the code on the ceiling.” Alistair whispers.

“Oh, well the code was up there the whole time. Seven, Grog, Amethyst. Okay vault hunters, this is it, push the request button.” Wainwright says.

Amara slams the button this time and the Grand Reserve falls out of the delivery pipe. She then shoots it and out pops the key fragment. “Finally.” She snatches it up with a huff.

“Good, now take the delivery pipe of the room and meet Alistair and I in the lobby near the Estate Grounds.”

“Understood, we are en route to you now.” Fl4k states and the team head towards the lobby. 

“We did it Winny, and my sister is nowhere in sight.” Alistair cheers.

“ Oohoo we just took the key fragment from right under the Harpy’s nose, if only I could see her face now.” Wainwright laughs.

“As you wish, hands up please?” Speak of the devil.

“Oh no, vaults hunters she’s found us!” Alistair  hollers and the connection  is cut. 

“Alistair, Wainwright, ah shit.” Amara grumbles and the team race through the cellars to the lobby, it is filled with COV for only a few seconds before they’re turned to red mist.

“There, through that hole in the floor, just ....jump , we do that a lot so it will be fine.” Moze rambles as she throws herself through the hole.

“That’s  gonna hurt when she lands.” Zane chuckles and the other three follow her down.

“Aurelia  stop this now.” Alistair stands between his sister and  boyfriend, he places his hand over Wainwright’s shotgun barrel.

“Move aside Alistair so that I may clip the final branch of the Jacobs tree.” She says sinisterly.

“I  can not let you so this, if you wish to kill  Wainwright, you’ll have t-” He’s interrupted by a bullet to the stomach.

“Yes, I’m aware.” She smirks evilly and turns to face the vault hunters. “Are you sure you want this darlings? You can’t afford to deal with me. I’ll crush you four with me wallet.”

“I don’t like her, let kill her quickly, Death might be annoyed, but she appreciates gifts.” Fl4k cocks their gun and issues an attack command to Broodless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that on that. The really good parts are coming up, and again, thank you for waiting on me. I will see this through to the end, kudos and comments are much appreciated. It's like water for a plant to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the little spice I added to this, I plan on finishing this (unlike one or two of my other fics.) I really like Troy and Maya together, she would be able to read Troy like a book and change him (for the better). (And I don't know why this note is appearing in every chapter.)


End file.
